futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American civil war
After the 2016 elections, Hillary Clinton becomes the first Female president of the US. But in the Spring of 2017, the world economy is in a depression. This caused the birth and rise of a communist militant group from America called ACR (American Communist Resistance). Originated in the US rocky Cascade and Lead by Jared Rameriz. They want the US government to become a communist state so it can save America from the depression, withdrawal US troops from Afghanistan, and end the discrimination of Muslims. Or they will set up a bomb in Times square. By the end of 2017, it has over ten million members. At first the US government didn't do that. So in July 4th, 2018. The bomb was set off and killed 29 people, including a UN member from Iran. So the US declares war on the ACR. Meanwhile, Iran declares war on America because they think its a false flag operation by the US government to kill an Iranian politician. North Korea declares war on the US too, so they can help their Iranian comrades and help the ACR. Then al Qaeda joins ACR to fight America. While UK, France, Germany, Australia, Mexico, Canada, Israel, and Japan also declare war on the ACR to help America. So America, UK, France, Germany, Australia, Canada, Mexico, Israel, and Japan sign the Great nations alliance (GNA) to fight the ACR, Iran, and North Korea in July 12th, 2018. Because North Korea joins the war against America, South Korea join the GNA in July 13th, 2018. Therefore starting the Second American Civil war. Invasion of America Iran and North Korea invade America in July 19st at the same time. Iran trys to invade America by going through the Gulf of Mexico. They bomb and invade the US states which are Louisiana, Florida, Mississippi, and Texas. But they failed expect for Texas, Because they were no match for the GNA forces during the battle of New Orleans and other battles. North Korea invades the Western section of America. They were destroyed in the battles of San Francisco, Salem, and Seattle. The Iranian and North Korean military forces occupied parts of the US and Mexico border in August 12th. Including LA, San Diego, Baja California, Phoenix, Tucson, Huston, and Ciudad Juarez. ACR rebels invades Las Vegas in August 20th 2018 but they are torn to shreds by GNA forces. Later GNA forces take back Denver from ACR rebels in August 21th 2018. And by September 3rd 2018, US and Mexican forces defeated the ACR rebels, Revolutionary guards of Iran, and North Korean troops in the Sonoran Desert. They took no prisoners. By September 7th, the GNA took all of the territory of the US and Mexico border back. Al Qaeda's revenge Ayman al-Zawahiri announces his threat against America, The GNA, and Europe in a Youtube video. He says it will be al Qaeda's revenge for the death of Bin Laden. Al Qaeda sleeper cells are activated in NYC, Washington DC, Philadelphia, Boston, Newport, Chicago, Cincinnati, and Atlanta on September 11th 2018. This causes al Qaeda members in America to snap. They were 500 al Qaeda members in each city. In total that's 4,000 members in the attack. The GNA and National Guard forces were prepared for something like this. They quickly stop the al Qaeda threat in less than 5 hours. At least 960,000 civilians wounded and dead. All members of al Qaeda of the attack were killed. Less than 34 GNA and 23 National Guard forces were wounded. Then within a week in September 18th, 2018. Al Qaeda activated Sleeper cells in London, Paris, Berlin, Jerusalem, Mexico city, Quebec, Sydney, Tokyo, Seoul, but then Moscow. 500 al Qaeda members were in each city, in total that's 5,000 al Qaeda members causing chaos. They were quickly taken care of GNA troops. But in Moscow, things were more deadly. An al Qaeda suicide bomber killed himself inside the Kremlin. Killing and injuring many other Russian politicians. Russian soldiers did take care of the situation in Moscow. As well with injuring Putin himself. Later Putin declared war on al Qaeda and the ACR because they had connections with al Qaeda. He also said al Qaeda and the ACR will be wiped off from the earth. So Russia joined the GNA. Category:Wars